


Morning, Sunshine

by confusedPaladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedPaladin/pseuds/confusedPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiyang wakes up with a hangover and finds himself in Qrow's bed in their Beacon dorm after a post-midterm party.  And thus Taiyang accidentally and unknowingly takes his first step in his quest to sleep with every member of team STRQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Tai with Summer and Raven just as much as the next fan, but I really really love the idea of that big dork having slept with every member of his team. It's just too perfect.

As I wake up, it feels like someone poured acid in my head.  This hangover is so bad, I might never drink again.  I don’t want to open my eyes, let alone get out of bed.  Despite never wanting to move ever again in my life, I can’t help myself from yawning and stretching out my arm in the process.  My knuckles meet something cold and hard.  It takes me a second to realize it’s the wall.  It takes another second for me to realize that my bed isn’t next to a wall.

I will myself to focus on where I am.  It sure feels like a Beacon Academy bed, with the slightly rickety bed frame, the light cotton sheets, and the comfiest pillows I’ve ever had under my head.  A quiet groan lets me know someone is next to me.  I still can’t bring myself to open my eyes.

“G’morning, Sunshine,” mumbles a scratchy voice.  I know that voice.  That voice has gotten me in and out of trouble too many times to count.

“Qrow?”  Despite my certainty, I can’t help but ask.  The way I say his name startles me, like I’d never said it before.  There’s something new in it, something I hadn’t heard in his name after two and a half years of saying it.

“The one and only.  Nice to see you’re awake, Taiyang.”  That same something is in Qrow’s voice too, but I just can’t quite name it.

Qrow shifts behind me, and only then do I understand that he’s lying in bed.  With me.  He’s so close I can feel his heartbeat, his breathing bringing his chest up against my back in a steady, calming rhythm.  The something, I realize it’s intimacy.

Suddenly, fragments of last night fit together in my head like puzzle pieces.  The party.  Midterms were over.  Lots of lights, lots of music, lots of beer, maybe some harder stuff.  I’m not sure.  People were drinking; I was drinking.  Off campus, since drinking on school grounds is prohibited.  Qrow was drunk too, and hitting on me.  I was flirting back.  We went back to our dorm, I think we took a cab, but Summer and Raven…

Shit.  Summer and Raven.  Questions start to hammer my skull, worsening my headache.  Were they there?  Did they see me and Qrow?  I jerk upright and shoot open my eyes.  Immediately I regret it, as a wave of nausea starts to overcome me.  Fighting the urge to vomit all over Qrow, I frantically look around for the other half of my team.  The only person I see is Qrow, lying down on his side next to me, his face turned up at mine.  

“Hey, Tai, don’t worry.  Raven and Summer left us alone last night,” Qrow reassures me, but it doesn’t help.

“How do you know?” I still feel a little frantic but I’m pretty sure he can’t tell.

“Easy, Sunshine,” he says gently.  So he can tell.  Damn.  “Raven gave me a look while the two of us were leaving.”  A smirk sneaks onto Qrow’s face as he speaks.  “And Summer, well,” he pauses, for dramatic effect no doubt.  Such a drama queen.  “Summer is the one who told me to flirt with you.”

I close my eyes and lie back down.  I’m still a little nervous but at least Qrow and I don’t have to consider hiding anything from our team.  I turn to look at Qrow again, and I can’t help but notice he’s not wearing a shirt.  I’m not either.  I let my eyes wander but he’s covered by a blanket from the waist down.

I think back to last night but everything is still a little hazy.  “One hell of a party,” I say with a laugh, unable to come up with a better conversation topic.

“Not so loud, Sunshine,” Qrow groans, “But yeah.  And one hell of a time after, too,” he smirks at me.

“Next time, let’s not get drunk first,” I suggest, shutting my eyes yet again.

“Good idea, Tai.  Means we have a better morning after.”  Qrow shifts so he’s lying partially on top of me, our shoulders overlapping.

“And buy me dinner too, Feather-face,” I demand, shoving his shoulder off of mine so I can put my head on his chest.  Much comfier than a pillow.

He lets out a slow breath.  The rise and fall of his chest is so calming that I start drifting back to sleep.

“Whatever you say, Sunshine,” I hear him whisper as I let myself doze off.


End file.
